1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electronic device including interconnections and pads electrically connected to the interconnections.
2. Description of Related Art
Research into a compact-sized electronic devices is actively progressing. In particular, electronic devices, such as circuit boards and semiconductor modules, may include components such as interconnections, pads, and ball structures, for electronically and mechanically connecting components within the devices as well as to other devices. To permit these electronic devices to become smaller, these components may need to be re-structured or changed.